The Best Friend
by JessieLush
Summary: Hanna is going through a tough time. Can Emily pick up Hanna's pieces? Or will she shatter like the beer bottle's that she throws on the ground. A Hannily fic, with some Emison interference. Concept credit to FantasyShipper


**The Best Friend…**

**Chapter 11**

Hanna sat in her room, crying her eyes out. Mostly because Alison was back, and she didn't want to be Alison 2.0. She wasn't Hanna, she was Hefty Hanna. She took another sip of her vodka. She needed some serious help. She was curled up on the floor and sobbing. It wasn't just normal sobbing, it would have broken anyone's heart to see this girl, she was just so broken. She saw her phone on the floor and reached for it. She called the only person she knew who would listen.

"Hello?" Emily said. Hanna could tell she had woken her up, it was 3:00 am.

"Emily, please...help me." Hanna said sobbing into her phone. Emily got up immediately out of her bed and started getting dressed.

"Okay, um where are you?" Emily said, trying not to panic.

"In my room." Hanna said weakly.

"Okay stay there. I'll be there in five minutes." Emily said.

"Please hurry." Hanna said. Emily's heart had literally just broke after hearing her best friends misery. Emily ran out of her house. She didn't bother going in her car. She just sprinted to Hanna's house. She approached the doorknob and turned it, thankfully it was open. She ran upstairs to Hanna's room and saw the girl sobbing, and curled up into a ball. She could literally feel her pain radiating off of her body. She went over to Hanna and she was gripped the beer bottle really tightly in her hand.

"Hanna let go." Emily said softly putting her hand and Hanna's fingertips.

"I can't." Hanna said sobbing loudly.

"Yes you can Han, just hold onto my hand instead." Emily said softly. Hanna slowly released the bottle and then gripped Emily's hand. Emily adjusted so that she was laying down next to Hanna. "What's wrong Hanna?" Emily asked looking at the girl, who was refusing to show her face.

"Alison. She's what's wrong with me, I wish she just stayed dead." Hanna said, still crying.

"What did she do?" Emily asked softly, rubbing circles on top of Hanna's hand.

"I'm an Alison clone. I don't know who I am anymore." Hanna said.

"Hanna...You are not an Alison clone. You are Hanna Marin, my amazing, funny, smart, and beautiful best friend." Emily said. For the first time, Hanna looked up to look at Emily's face. Her eyes were red and puffy from all of the crying she had done.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Hanna asked. Emily reached over and typed tears away from Hanna's face.

"You are more than beautiful. You are absolutely stunning. You're dad is a thief because he stole two stars from the sky and put them in your eyes." Emily said. They held eye contact for a long time. Hanna looked away but Emily turned her head towards her. "Don't look away." Emily said.

"My eyes aren't as beautiful as Alison's." Hanna said, tears threatening to fall again.

"Stop comparing yourself to her Han. You're eyes are perfect. You are perfect." Emily said, putting emphasis on the last part of that sentence. Hanna's eyes really were more beautiful than Alison's. Hanna was more beautiful that Alison.

"Emily?" Hanna said.

"Yeah?" Emily said.

"Why do you love Alison?" Hanna asked.

"I love Alison. But I'm not in love with her." Emily said.

"Who are you in love with?" Hanna asked. Hoping Emily would say her.

"I'm not sure." Emily said, even though she already knew who she was in love with.

"I know you're lying." Hanna said.

"Fine, I'm in love with someone who makes me feel alive. She's my best friend, but she's more than that. She's of my soul." Emily said seriously looking at Hanna. "Its you Hanna. I love you." Emily said, still holding her intense stare with Hanna. "Please say something, anything Han..Please." Emily pleaded as she could feel tears about to fall. Hanna leaned into Emily and kissed her. Emily didn't hesitate to reciprocate the kiss. Hanna pulled away after about 10 seconds.

"I love you too Emily." Hanna said, stroking Emily's cheek. Emily smiled. Emily and Hanna got up and got in Hanna's bed and cuddled. "I need you Em, I need you know more than ever." Hanna said.

"We need each other." Emily said, snuggling into Hanna's chest. They both fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. The next morning it was Saturday. Emily got up and went into the kitchen to see Alison reading the paper.

"Morning Em." Alison said with a smile. Emily sat next to her. She couldn't help but smile.

"How are you doing this morning?" Emily asked.

"Good, what about you Emily?" Alison asked nicely. Emily took a sip of her hot chocolate and there was some whipped cream on her lip. Alison started laughing a little.

"What?" Emily said, looking at Alison confusedly.

"You've got a little.." Alison said. "Here let me get it." Alison said. Alison was leaning in. Just then Hanna came downstairs and got in between the kiss that Alison was about to lay on her. Alison rolled their eyes.

"Good morning Emily." Hanna said.

"Morning Han." Emily said smiling at her. Hanna leaned in a placed a kiss on her cheek. Emily blushed heavily. Alison noticed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out today? You know have some fun?" Hanna asked. Completely leaving Alison out of the conversation.

"Sounds fun." Emily said with a smile.

"But Em, you promised me you would help me move some stuff around my house." Alison said innocently.

"Oh I'm sorry Ali. Maybe tomorrow." Emily said. Hanna couldn't hide her smile. For once Emily had chosen her over Alison. Emily got up and so did Hanna. They went upstairs.

"So where were you planning on going?" Emily asked.

"I want us to have a special spot. Somewhere where no one would be able to find us." Hanna said wrapping her arms around Emily's neck. Emily wrapped her arms around Hanna's waist.

"Sounds good to me." Emily said, smiling like an idiot.

"So I've been meaning to ask you something." Hanna said.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"Are we like...together?" Hanna asked.

"Do you want us to be together?" Emily asked.

"Yes. Do you?" Hanna asked.

"Yes." Emily said with a smile.

"Then I guess that answers your question." Hanna said flirtatiously.

"So who's the pants in this?" Emily asked shyly.

"Obviously me." Hanna said.

"Really? I thought it would be me." Emily said.

"How about we both be tops? That'll make things so much hotter." Hanna whispered in Emily's ear. Her hot breath making Emily shiver. "You ready to go?" Hanna asked.

"Yep." Emily said, grabbing Hanna's hand. Then they walked out of the house.

**So did you guys like it? Do you guys think I should continue it? Or do I suck? So the writer 'FantasyShipper' helped me come up with this idea so go check out her stories, they are actually pretty popular. So let me know what you think. Review or hit me with a P.M. **

**-Jessica **


End file.
